Serendipity: Fate, Destiny, Chance
by Lady Serendipity
Summary: ~*Chap 10 is up*~This is an B/V A/U filled with magic, traitors, all girls/boys school, and best of all : LOVE ! trust me, you'll like this story. A tale you've never seen before. One of a kind ! I have updated! 2/27/03
1. Boys Only School, The Horror

~Hello everyone. I hope you like this. Enjoy and Thanks for the reviews. This is about the guys.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Boys Only School, The Horror!  
  
~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~********* **  
  
Prince Vegeta walked through the corridors followed by his personal guards, Kakarot and Krillin. Vegeta grinned as he saw three approaching slave girls. Kakarot a.k.a. Goku and Krillin grinned mischievously too.  
  
Vegeta was the Prince of all Saiyans, heir to the throne. HE was wearing Saiyan armor and the royal crown was balanced on the top of his ebony hair. His onyx eyes starred at the girls. HE decided to pick the middle one. Vegeta nodded to the other Saiyans. HE let his brown tail swing slowly behind his back. He walked forward.  
  
Kakarot had spiky black hair that ranged about his head. He was a goofy sort of cute guy. Kakarot was such a gullible person but when provoked he could become very powerful and serious. His deep black eyes stared at the slave girls that were approaching.  
  
HE scratched his head and followed the flame haired Prince.  
  
Krillin scratched his shiny head and chuckled. HE was a short Saiyan, but was not to be underestimated. He had six dots on his forehead a weird feature for a Saiyan. HE had a great sense of humor. He readjusted his armor and stepped forward with pride and dignity in every step.  
  
The girls started giggling like maniacs when they saw the three hotties coming toward them. The slave girls abruptly stopped when the Saiyans approached. They stood silently smiles passing over their silly faces.  
  
"Onna, would you like to have the time of your life?" Vegeta asked in a commanding voice.  
  
One of the braver girls said," Do you want some, Handsome?"  
  
"Some what?" Goku replied with a confused look on his face.  
  
The girl sighed and signaled her friends to leave. The strutted off with angry looks on their faces. The boys were such flirts, but Kakarot's stupidity did not help even though he had good looks and a kind heart.  
  
"Great job, Kakarot! You scared the onnas off. Now we have no onnas to please us." Vegeta accused and grunted angrily.  
  
" I didn't even get to use my charm on one of those slaves. Thanks a lot!" Krillin said and groaned with disappointment.  
  
Kakarot grinned and chuckled nervously," I didn't understand though, Vegeta."  
  
"You are such a baka. I don't know why I put up with you." Vegeta said, but Kakarot knew that they were v=best friends and he didn't mean it.  
  
King Vegeta had witnessed the whole scene. HE growled. He didn't like this. No son of his or his guards would ever flirt with a lowly slave girl. King Vegeta decided to let it be for now.  
  
Vegeta, Kakarot, and Krillin continued to strode through the halls with proud look on their faces. Many people got injured during their walks about the castle. When ever anyone accidentally got in Vegeta's way, HE would shoot ki blasts and severely injure the poor souls unless they were young girls. That didn't happen a lot anymore.  
  
Most of the young beautiful girls in the palace had experienced being with all of the so called men. They were tired of it and ignored them. The few girls left were often scared off by Kakarot's cluelessness or by Vegeta's cruel mouth. Krillin as really quiet and didn't talk till the other Saiyans had chosen an onna for the day.  
  
"Enough with this horrible palace. Lets go to the village now!" Vegeta ordered and punched the stonewall cursing under his breath.  
  
"Okay, but why?" Kakarot asked scratching his head.  
  
"You are such a baka sometimes, Kakarot! He wants us to check out the girls in the village!" Krillin explained and sighed,  
  
Kakarot nodded and followed Prince Vegeta as he maneuvered through the halls blasting everyone that was in their vicinity. Krillin walked behind them and made sure that no other Elites saw them. Most of the Elites were suck ups that would report anything to the King and Queen if possible.  
  
They trio made their way into town straight to the best tavern. Vegeta shoved the door open. Suddenly all the loud voices stopped short. Men had stopped drinking, the serving girls stood and stared, and the elders didn't even notice when a tiny rat stole out and took scraps of their meat.  
  
The tavern owner walked out to find out why everything was quiet. When he saw the Prince at his doorway he fell to the ground and started praising Vegeta at his feet. Vegeta grumbled and kicked the man away.  
  
"Why is everyone so quiet?! Go back to your pleasures!" Vegeta ordered and everyone quickly complied.  
  
Everything went back to normal except for a few glances at the trio no one noticed them. The lively conversation began again, but this time it was quieter. Everyone was afraid of angering the Prince of the two guards that followed him.  
  
Vegeta pushed his way to the Bar and ordered some drinks and food for them. While they waited, Vegeta and Krillin eyed the serving wenches. When three of the wenches came by Vegeta smiled. These were the ones.  
  
This was one of the taverns they hadn't been too; they hadn't seen the girls here yet.  
  
One of the girls set the food down on the table and smiled sweetly at them.  
  
Immediately the boys began flirting. A few minutes later they had dates with the beautiful girls. They resumed their eating.  
  
"Kakarot, is that your onna?" Krillin asked as he stuffed a piece of steak into his mouth.  
  
"Yeah! She's flirting with that guy in the corner of the bar." Kakarot said as an angry look appeared in his ebony eyes.  
  
"Krillin, I believe I see your wench over there in the arms of that drunk baka." Vegeta said and smirked.  
  
"Obviously, only my onna is faithful I see." Vegeta said and smirked again.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure, Vegeta…"Kakarot remarked as he stuffed a whole plate of pasta down his throat.  
  
"Nani?! The lousy whore! Lets leave this filthy place." Vegeta said as he threw the table across the room.  
  
It didn't hit anyone, but it scared most of the customers there. Many of them cowered when the powerful Saiyans walked by. Vegeta smirked and Krillin snickered.  
  
"Aww, Vegeta, you could have let me finish. I'm still hungry." Goku complained and clutched his stomach groaning.  
  
They walked out into the streets. It seemed that every girl in the town was either a whore or someone already mated. IT enraged Vegeta. Out of nowhere they heard a loud rumble. Vegeta looked around the path up to the castle no one was in sight.  
  
"sorry. I am hungry." Kakarot apologized still clutching his stomach.  
  
"You need to learn how to control you stomach, Kakarot, Vegeta replied" We'll fly back to the castle and you can satisfy yourself."  
  
"Yeah, lets go." Krillin said as he launched into the sky. The other two followed.  
  
"I am ditching you two. See ya." Vegeta flew off to the next town leaving the two staring.  
  
They went back to the place, lounged about the palace, and ate food.  
  
"So Reka show me around." Vegeta commanded.  
  
A few minutes later they were on a couch making out. An hour later Vegeta was found on another couch kissing some whore's neck.  
  
~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~*******  
  
The next morning  
  
~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~************~~  
  
"Vegeta, did you fare well last night?" Krillin asked Vegeta while he sneaked into his bedroom window.  
  
"Interesting. Many whores followed me." Vegeta replied with a smirk on his face.  
  
"We took some of the boring slave girls. There was nothing else here." Kakarot said.  
  
Someone walked in through the door. IT was King Vegeta. Vegeta groaned and looked at his father angrily. Kakarot and Krillin immediately bowed.  
  
"Stand up you two. I need to talk to all three of you," King Vegeta said haughtily.  
  
"Why, father?" Vegeta asked with a mocking tone.  
  
"You must wait for Bardock and Krillin's father to arrive." King Vegeta replied.  
  
Soon the other two men came. The boys knew they were in trouble, but what was the punishment?  
  
"Boys, we want you to train more." Bardock began.  
  
"So we will." Kakarot replied to his father.  
  
"You pay too much attention to whores. It distrats you from becoming powerful and strong." Krillin's father said firmly.  
  
"We are sending all of you to a boarding school and that's final." King Vegeta said much to the dislike of the boys.  
  
"No, fucking, no!" Vegeta roared at his father.  
  
"Too bad. You leave tomorrow." Bardock replied and all three men left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~  
  
The next day at the school  
  
********~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~********  
  
"Doesn't look like such a bad place." Krillin commented.  
  
It was a huge steel building. IT had training grounds and huge classrooms. The dormitories were spacious and had no rules. IT wasn't that bad yet.  
  
The boys walked in and they saw only boys not even a single female. Not even a teacher that was a girl.  
  
"What kind of gay places is this?!" Vegeta roared.  
  
"I don't know. There are only guys here." Kakarot replied.  
  
"Dammit. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! FUCKING NOOOOOOOOO! 


	2. Serendipity School for Girls

Hey everyone! Just in case my partner didn't mention it, this is an EPIC, A/U , B/V.

Hope you enjoy it! Please review and tell everyone bout this! A really really really good story to check out is Cruel Fate by: The Flying Pen.

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z - don't own, will never own it

Serendipity School For Girls

"You know, if you're not busy...maybe we could go out sometimes,"

Bulma giggled and Rolf couldn't help but wonder what was so funny.

"You're cute. You really are. Give me a call sometimes." Bulma replied. 

She then slipped a piece of paper with her number into his pockets. 

*He's cute, too bad its not my habit to stick to just ONE guy. Oh! There's another hottie*

Bulma rushed off to go flirt with a tall dark handsome guy. Bulma was a player and everyone knew. But the guys just couldn't help but fall for her with her bubbly giggle and her gorgeous smile. Bulma Briefs was not only gorgeous and breath-taking, but she was clever and smart and daughter of Dr. Briefs, the head of the science department, making her very important. She was the fish in the sea that no one could catch.

At Home

"Hi daddy, come up with any new inventions?"

"Yes, I've got an idea for this machine that can stop time. What do you think my little genius?"

Dr. Briefs glance over to see his daughter fall into a deep sleep. 

*She must have been studying hard at the library* 

He picked up his daughter and tucked her in. On her bedside, he noticed a science test. 

*Hmmm....she never said anything about having a science test* 

He read over it and was shocked. His own daughter had failed a test, science of all subjects! _I'm disappointed...I expected better _read the red ink on her paper. 

*What has she been doing all this time?*

The Next Day

Bulma woke up to find the sun shining and the birds singing. 

*What a great way to start out my day. Lets see if I can get more guy's numbers than yesterday*

Dr. Briefs watched his daughter go out, and decided to follow her to see what she does with her time. Dr. Briefs shamely watched his own daughter go out and flirt with numerous number of boys , both younger and older than her. 

*Why couldn't she be more like me instead of her mother*

Thoughts of his deceased mate nearly brought him to tears.

*That girl is very talented and shouldn't be spending her time flirting. Her mother would have been ashamed*

With that thought, Dr. Briefs went of to work thinking what he would do about the shameless flirt who was his daughter.

Later That Day 

Bulma walked home to smell something good coming from the kitchen. There was her father cooking!

"Dad! Are you cooking?"

"Sure, why not? Set the table darling."

In shock, Bulma set up the table. This was going to be the first time she ate a homemade meal in about 2 years, ever since her mother died. Dinner was amazingly delicious. Bulma made tea and opened a box of cookies.

"I have to talk to you about something important."

"What dad?"

"I've contacted your teachers and they said that they weren't getting the best effort of Bulma Briefs"

Bulma had a confused look on her face not knowing what her dad was leading too.

"I followed you today and saw what you did with your time"

Bulma blushed at the memories of this mornng

*Man, Jack is one hot sayian*

"And that is why I've decided to enroll you in Serendipity School For Girls. You'll be starting in 2 days"

"WHAT!!!"

Before Dr. Briefs could answer, the phone rang and he quickly got, surprised with his daughter's reaction.

___________________________________________________________

"You know, my parents are going to be out of town for a few weeks" suggested a very flirty ChiChi.

Flok smiled deviously at ChiChi thinking of all the things they could do. Alone.

"See you then babe."

*Man, guys are so easily to fool*

ChiChi looked over to see a girl with usual blue hair flirting with some guy from her school named Rolf.

*Man, he is so whipped*

ChiChi spotted her next victim and walked very seducible to get him wrapped around her finger. By the end of the day, she got 3 new dresses and 4 new pair of shoes, all the money coming out of guys who were to foolish to realize that they were being played.

At Home

"ChiChi! My little, sweet, gorgeous girl!"

"Hello mom."

*What does she want? She never call me gorgeous, unless she's after something or guilty about something*

"ChiChi? Are you home?"

"Yes father"

"Have a seat,. we need to talk"

ChiChi suspiciously sat down.

*What could we have anything to talk about?*

"Your mother and I went into town today to buy some grain and seeds when we spotted you. You were flirting away with a boy and then getting him to please your very command. Now tell me, why weren't you at school?"

"Well..."

"DO YOU KNOW THAT YOUR SCHOOL IS ONE OF THE TOP THREE BEST SCHOOLS ON THIS PLANET? DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH MONEY IT COST TO PUT YOU THROUGH THIS SCHOOL? AND YOU'RE OUT THERE, SKIPPING SCHOOL AND ACTING LIKE A WHORE! I WON'T HAVE MY DAUGHTER PRANCING AROUND LIKE A SLUT!"

"Calm down honey, she's just a little girl."

"Calm down?! You should be ashamed and so should she you were the one to taught her all these flirting skills. The very same that you used to get me!"

Flashback

"Honey, stop crying!"

"Mom, why do boys hate me so much?" sniffled ChiChi.

"Oh honey, you just need to know that right things."

From that day on, her mother taught her things she didn't even know was legal!

Flashback end

After her father got back some air, he spoke again.

"That's why I've decided to send you to Serendipity School For Girls. You can concentrate on your studies without having boy distractions"

"What?! You're just going to send me away cause I skipped school?"

"ChiChi, we just want what's best for you."

ChiChi played her deadliest weapon. If this doesn't work, i don't know what will. ChiChi began pouring on the tears.

"Don't you love me? Do you really want to get rid of me?"

Both parents were silent.

"Mom?"

"I'm sorry Chi."

"FINE THEN ! I REFUSE TO GO"

"You refuse to go, and we'll disown you. A girl who doesn't obey her parents shouldn't have any at all"

*I can't believe he just said that to me*

ChiChi ran upstairs and cry for what seemed like eternity.

___________________________________________________________

"Oh, would you look at that! I dropped my pen"

18 bend over giving Silk a full view of her ass.

*Now, who can refuse that?*

18 quickly hooked her arms around Silk.

"So, where should we go? I would die for that diamond ring over there"

"Well sweetie, if you want it, you'll get it"

*These fools! It scares me how stupid sayians really are.*

At Home (If you call it one)

18 walked in the living to see a pile of clothes and moans coming from upstairs. 

*17 must have one of his whores over. oh well, time to spoil their fun*

18 opened her brother's door and screamed "OH MY GOD!" Of course 18 wasn't surprised, but she loved spoiling her brother's fun.

"Oh ! 18, you're home."

17 and the girl both sat up smiling to 18's shock.

"I think we should tell her"

"Ok, well.......Jessica here is having a baby!"

"WHAT!!!!!!?????? DIDN'T YOU GUYS HAVE ANY SENSE TO CONTROL YOUR BODIES?"

"Well, in the excitment of it all......."

"EW EW EW EW EW! DOn't want to hear! TOO MUCH INFOMATION"

Jessica amazingly had no sense and continued smiling and giggling as if this was a little matter.

"How are you gong to support the baby? Four people can't live here"

"Exactly. That's what I'd like to talk to you about"

"Yes 18 dear, we've talked it over and have decided to...."

"We've decided to use mom's money for you to send you to Serendipity School For Girls. That way, you'll be getting a good education, be out of our way, and when you return, you'll be old and smart enough to move out."

Jessica patted 17, congratulating him for coming up with such a good plan.

"So that's it? You're kicking me out for some whore and a bastard?"

"Actually, we're kicking you out in 2 days. You have to get ready by then."

"And don't call Jason a bastard." Jessica piped up.

"I'll call that unborn bastard whatever I fucking want."

18 stormed of leaving a smiling 17 and whore Jessica.

*The nerve of that guy! Kicking me out for some whore that's only good for some bedroom action!*


	3. New Friends, New Enemies

~Hey, thanks for the reviews. This is gonna be a long one so be prepared. This is about the girls. I hope you like it. Remember to R&R.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
New Friends, New Enemies  
  
~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~  
  
Sign up for classes' time!  
  
~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma walked through the halls searching for the cafeteria. The place was so big. IT only had girls, but there was a boys' school across the street. She smiled and finally found the cafeteria. Suddenly some blonde and another girl bumped into her from behind.  
  
"Oh sorry! 18 and I are looking for the cafeteria." The black haired girl said as she smoothed her skirt.  
  
"Oh, I am Bulma Briefs. I am new here too. So what's your name?" Bulma said sweetly.  
  
"I am ChiChi. Why did you get sent here?" Chichi asked as she remembered that talk between her and her parents.  
  
"Okay. We'll say it on three. 1… 2… 3…" 18said and flicked her hair. She could bet it wasn't the same as hers.  
  
"Flirting too much." Bulma and ChiChi said at the same time and laughed.  
  
"Not with me. My stupid asshole brother 17 kicked me out because him and some whore had a baby." 18 said angrily.  
  
"That's gotta suck." Bulma commented.  
  
"Lets forget about it and go sign in for the classes. Lets all do the same ones. We can play pranks…" ChiChi said and smiled mischievously.  
  
Bulma and18 nodded and the girls went through the doors. At least there were male teachers here and a lot of young ones too. Most of them weren't mated so they would be easy to take control of. After classes you were allowed to go off campus till ten o'clock, there families had forgotten about that part.  
  
" I say we sign for all the easy classes with like one class our families will like and make sure the teachers are young unmated males." 18 reminded them.  
  
"Okay, do your parents like you taking science?" Bulma asked as she looked over the lists of classes.  
  
"They'd be fine with that." ChiChi and 18 replied.  
  
"Okay let's take Mr. McKay's class for science. He's 22." Bulma said as she marked the class down on her list.  
  
"We just have to pick five more classes. Let's do hard classes. We do have flirting on our side." 18 commented as she flicked her hair catching the attention of one of the male teachers.  
  
"Good idea. Lets do Quantum Physics. The guy is about 19. Thank god all the guys here are handsome. Sometimes its hard to flirt with ugly people." ChiChi said marking her list.  
  
"Okay. How bout corporate consulting? The guy is 21 and no girlfriend." 18 suggested as she marked that on her list.  
  
"General Physics looks pretty good. The professor is 18." Bulma said and smirked.  
  
"Database Systems will do. Our victim is 20." ChiChi said as she continued looking over the lists.  
  
"Fighting at your highest level. Looks interesting. The sap is 17." 18 said.  
  
"Well we are done. Lets get our schedules and dorms. I heard that in some dorms three people get to be together." ChiChi remarked as the three girls walked toward the registration office.  
  
The three girls strode away into the halls. Some girl suddenly bumped Bulma. The nerve of that girl!  
  
"Watch where you're going, freak!" The girl yelled at Bulma.  
  
"Whatever! I was right! No one has class around here!" Bulma retorted.  
  
"I guess you're new then. I am Allie Bui. I am the queen of this school so you shouldn't mess with me!' Allie said as she stalked off.  
  
Bulma bristled but ChiChi calmed her down. They headed to the registration office. Unfortunately the man said that they wouldn't be in their classes at the same time and they wouldn't be in the same dorm either.  
  
"Please, sir. We're best friends and we really want to be together." Bulma said as she pouted.  
  
ChiChi made her eyes fill up with tears just in case. The man sighed and started working on his computer. HE gave them their schedules. 18 smiled cheerfully at him as they left.  
  
"Yes! We're together and we have a great dorm." Bulma exclaimed totally forgetting about her fight with that Allie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~  
  
First day of classes  
  
***********~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~  
  
Bulma put on her best clothes and so did 18 and ChiChi. They made sure they looked their best. Their first class was Database Systems. Let the flirting begin!  
  
They strode into the class easily catching the eye of the Professor. ChiChi looked around. There were three empty seats in the front row. That was perfect! Bulma groaned when She saw Allie in the back row passing notes to some blonde. She groaned.  
  
"Welcome Class!" The Professor said when everyone was seated. HE had an eye on ChiChi.  
  
"Here is your first pop quiz!" He continued as he handed the papers out getting several groans from the class.  
  
"You are so smart to give us a pop quiz on the first day, Mr. Yamataki."' ChiChi said and batted her eyelashes.  
  
He smiled at her. Someone in the back muttered suck up. ChiChi didn't notice. They all finished the test halfway into the course. He started grading the quizzes glancing at the girls every once in a while.  
  
"We got him around our finger. Lets stay after class. We do have 20 minutes between classes." 18 suggested as she started combing her hair.  
  
"You're right. Okay this is the end of the period. Let's go up to his desk." Bulma murmured since she noticed Allie trying to listen to their conversation.  
  
Everyone left so quickly all you could see was a blur of different colors flashing by. The trio walked up to his desk.  
  
"Mr. Yamataki we are so worried about our grades, but could you please tell us." 18 said and flicked her hair back.  
  
"Oh sure, girls and please call me Kazu. You did just fine." The professor replied and started staring at Bulma.  
  
"Oh yeah, and we are new in this town so could you take us to the mall?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Of course!" He replied rather hastily.  
  
When they left they heard him shout yes! They High fived each other. They had got good grades and a man wrapped around their finger for the rest of the day. They quickly walked to their next course with happy smiles on their faces.  
  
Bulma suggested they sit in the second row this time. She didn't want to be too close or else he'd notice them not paying attention. The other girls nodded and they walked into their General Physics lesson.  
  
"Hello class! I am Mr. Senta. I will be giving a lecture on light today. Please pick your seats!" The cute professor said.  
  
Everyone picked their seats. To their great luck Allie wasn't in this class. Some girls were passing notes and others were whispering to each other. The Professor began his lecture. IT was dull.  
  
Bulma pretended to take notes and often caught the guy's eye. They were behaving perfectly. They wanted good grades, but they'd flirt him up a bit and then just screw around in class.  
  
At the end of the class when everyone left including 18 and ChiChi, Bulma stepped up to the lecturer's desk. She smiled sweetly and flicked her hair back. She dropped her pen and bent down to pick it up giving him full view of her butt.  
  
"Professor Senta that was just so interesting!" Bulma began.  
  
"Oh Bulma please call me Rick" he replied.  
  
"Well, Rick could you take me to the mall?" Bulma asked sweetly as she leaned down in front of him. IT totally showed cleavage.  
  
"Sure, anything for you." He replied with a dreamy look on his face. She could see the drool in his mouth.  
  
"Thanks!" She said and rushed out into the hall to meet her friends.  
  
The girls started giggling until they saw Allie coming toward them. They shot eyebeams at her. She somehow dodged them, which caused great anger on the trio's part. Bulma growled and shot a ki blast at her.  
  
The trio strode down the hall into their next class. They entered their Fighting at the Highest Level period. TI seemed interesting. IT was huge. 18 got a front seat so Bulma and ChiChi followed her. IT was an awesome class.  
  
18 did everything to flirt with the teacher. HE fell for it five minutes into the class. She had him wrapped around her finger and he was loaded. After the class 18 asked him to take her too the mall. HE said yes and everyone filed out.  
  
That was the best class so far. The girls enjoyed the fighting. 18 were the best student in the class.  
  
"Three down. Three to go." Bulma said.  
  
  
  
The other girls nodded and they filed into their next course. It was going to be so uninteresting. This was Corporate Consulting. The girls sat in the third row and took out their pens.  
  
The teacher was a hunk. His name was Dart Fidan.ifteen minutes into the class ChiChi had him in her grasp. HE was so gullible. The class passed by quickly. IT was time for Science.  
  
MR. McKay was cute. HE was smart too. Bulma got along with him easily. At the end of the class she did the maneuver she had used on Professor Senta. IT worked like a charm.  
  
Just one more class left, Quantum Physics. The instructor was a hottie named Dr. Steen. 18 got him one minute into the class. Now that was a new record. The class was boring so everyone just talked and he flirted with 18.  
  
"Want to have a contest who can see who gets the most new stuff by the time its dinner?" Bulma suggested while she applied her blush.  
  
"You're on!" 18 replied.  
  
"Sure!" Chichi said.  
  
The girls met their guys and flew to the mall. Bulma was having the time of her life.  
  
"Could I please have that?" She whined. She had said that many times.  
  
The men began fighting over it until they both decided to get her the same style dress but in a different color. This was sweet!  
  
18 and ChiChi fared the same. They compared their new items and how much was spent in their huge dorm. IT felt like home now. In one day they had made it into the perfect room.  
  
Who's goes first? Bulma asked.  
  
"18 can." ChiChi said as she started combing her tail.  
  
"Okay. Well Kaiba, you know the fighting teacher, maxed out two of his credit cards for me.  
  
Fred maxed out three for me. I have got12 new dresses, 10 new shirts, 13 skirts, 7 pairs of pants, 17 necklaces, 20 bracelets, and 8 pairs of earrings." 18 said haughtily.  
  
"Dang! They must have been expensive. I think you win for the expenses but I think I win for the stuff. Are they taking you again? Mine are." Bulma said as she lay on her bed.  
  
"Yeah. I agree. We had a contest about if we could get them to continue right?" ChiChi asked with a puzzled look on her face as 3 envelopes slid under their door.  
  
"Yeah, We did well I'll go next. Both of them maze out one of their credit cards. I got one more in everything than 18." Bulma said quickly.  
  
She got off the bed and picked up the envelopes. She passed them around and started to rip hers open. 18 and ChiChi did the same. IT was that day's report card.  
  
"Before we say our grades. Could I do mine?" ChiChi asked as she looked over her grades.  
  
The other girls nodded so ChiChi began." I totally lose in two of the contests. I have all my items one less than 18 and they came $1 dollar short of maxing their creds. They are taking me again and again till I leave the school."  
  
"Cool. Now to the grades. All that flirting has better worked." 18 said as she looked at hers.  
  
"Yeah. I got straight A's what about you two?" Bulma said happily.  
  
"Same". ChiChi and 18 said.  
  
"Well, that's good."  
  
For a while that was pretty much their life. Going to classes, getting in fights with Allie, and going to the mall or out. IT was perfect except for the boylessness factor. They teachers here were getting boring.  
  
TWO WEEKS LATER…  
  
"This is great!" ChiChi said. She was practically bouncing off the walls.  
  
"What's so great?" Bulma said as she looked up from her book.  
  
"Yeah?" 18 said as she turned away from the computer.  
  
"We are having a ball!" ChiChi exclaimed.  
  
"Chi, there are only girls here." Bulma said and returned to her book.  
  
"The guys are coming over." ChiChi said.  
  
"That rocks!" 18 and Bulma said in unison.  
  
"What kind of ball?" 18 asked as she typed something into her computer.  
  
"Mask Ball." ChiChi said.  
  
"Cool. I heard Allie to talking to one of her followers that the Prince is coming!"  
  
"So he is probably a geek. Who cares?" Bulma remarked.  
  
"Bulma, he's loaded. IF we had him in our hands, we could get so much." ChiChi said.  
  
"You're right, but let's prepared for the ball." 18 said.  
  
The girls began.  
  
~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was going for ten pages but I got only nine. I hope you like it! Thanks for the reviews! 


	4. Where Are The Girls?

Last time with the boys : All three are sent of to an all boys school 

and they just figured it out! Read and review !

Where Are The Girls?

"Why are you yelling so much Vegeta?" Goku cluelessly asked

"AAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! Its just like my father to torment me like this."

"What are you talking about Veg ?"

Vegeta stared at Goku with rage in his eyes like he was about to blow.

"You see Goku, what Vegeta's talking about is that this is an all boys school." Krillin kindly explained. Then seeing Goku's confused face he went on 

"That means that there will be no girls here"

"Oh ! awwww" 

"Hello boys. Your mastery. I'll show you to your room." 

Mr. Ace lead the boys up to the top floor passing serveral boys who were shocked to find their Prince attending an all boys school. Rumors all over the planet was that Vegeta has never went a day without a girl in his bed, so what was he doing here ? 

"This is our best room Prince Vegeta. I'll show your guards their rooms." stated Mr. Ace.

"No ! If I have to live without girls, then I'd want Goku and Krillin in my room too." Vegeta replied. (Not like that you sick people!)

The boys were looking around the room and found their schedules.

Dear Prince Vegeta and guards,

We're are very glad to have you attending our school. It is our pleasure to make your stay here as enjoyable as possible. Lunch will be served at 12pm sharp. Classes will run from 8am to 3pm. From 3pm to 6pm will be your training time. at 6pm, dinner will be served. After dinner will be free time. Lights go out at 10:30pm. Special occasions will be posted in the lunchroom. Please understand that this is a very strict school, and any boys having a GPA lower than 3.0 WILL be expelled.

Principal Hubert.

"This is perfect!" Vegeta yelled as he scaned over the letter.

"What is ?" Krillin and Goku questioned at the same time.

"All we have to do is fail our classes so that we'll get kicked out !"

"Umm, that's not so perfect." Krillin said sadly.

Before Vegeta could ask, Krillin handed over a piece of paper he was reading.

As you must have figured out, this is an all boys school. I am aware of the rules that if you and your guards do not maintain a 3.0 average you will be expelled. Therefore, I've made a deal with the school. If you, and only you do not get a 3.0 or higher, you will not be expelled, but you will start the school year over and over until you finally pass. And also, I must remind you that a prince without graduating high school shan't have the privilege to become king. Have fun my son !

King Vegeta

King of all sayians

the most powerful sayian ever.

"Damn it !!!!!!! He always find a way out! well, at least you guys don't have to stay here"

"Don't worry Veg, we won't leave you here." Goku said proudly and loyally.

The bell rang surprising Krillin, Goku, and Vegeta.

"Hey, that must be our first class." Krillin said.

"So, why do we go?" Goku asked.

"Lets just find some kind of class." Vegeta sighed knowing there was no way out of this.

The boys walked into a science lab where the teacher seemed to be explaining the bonds of sayians.

The boys chose three seats in the back.

"Um, prince Vegeta, I don't have you three until after lunch." Mr. Pere said.

Vegeta simply glared at him and he backed down.

"Hey, are you really the prince?"

"Yea, what's it to ya?"

"That's totally awesome! what's your second class?"

Vegeta ignored the little preppie while Krillin answered him.

"Actually, we don't know"

"Well, you can come to English (lets just say the sayians speak English, not some kind of sayian language.) with me."

"Whatever" Krillin said after noticing what a weakling this guy was.

"Hey Krillin, let's ask him where the lunchroom is. I'm starving and my stomach's growling!" (we all know who that is)

Vegeta unable to hold in his anger yelled at poor Goku.

"CAN'T YOU GO A DAY WITHOUT EATING? WHAT A SORRY EXCUSE FOR A SAYIAN!"

Goku meek a sorry and slid into his seat. Vegeta sent death glares to who ever was staring at the prince and his guards.

The boys got separated. So Vegeta decide to head to english.

The english teacher turned out to be a woman.

*finally. a woman!* Vegeta thought.

"hello my prince, welcome to my classroom. I'm Ms. Meeka"

"Ms. ? You're not bonded ?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

Ms. Meeka giggled, she didn't know that the prince was this handsome.

He were given a test in English and the he didn't even try, just bubbled in the answers not caring what they were. Of course, due to Ms. Meeka's infatuation with he, he passed with flying colors.

"Can you believe that guy? Passing Ms. Meeka's test all because he's the prince!"

Vegeta overheard this and quickly grabbed the guy by the neck.

"Are you saying I cheated on that test?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying" The boy spoke back, not scared of Vegeta at all.

"What's your name?" Vegeta asked...more like demanded.

"Yamcha!"

"From now on, its not Yamcha anymore. It's Weak Shit." Vegeta said

Then, turning to all the boys who were staring at them Vegeta said

"And if I catch any of you addressing this weak shit as Yamcha, than not only will you be receiving a beating from my guards, but you'll be my very own personal punching bag!"

Then, returning his attention to Yamcha, "Have a nice life weak shit"

________________________________________________________

Goku was following his nose and got into a math class where the class was cooking pies.

"mmmmmmmmmm."

Goku grabbed his plate out of his suit and began filling up his plate, not knowing that the class's attention was all on him.

"Um......" The teacher began. But knowing that this was a personal guard of the prince, the teacher decided to leave him alone and redirected the class's attention to the board.

Goku contiued eating the pies.

*man, why can't all my classes be like this ?*

________________________________________________________

Krillin ended up gym.

*alright !*

"Boys ! Line up! today, we are starting off our tournament" Mr. Oppew loudly annouced. Krillin noticed that he was bleeding everywhere and there were cuts and scratches over his body.

*Vegeta must have been here*

Krillin was paired up with Reeia who was nearly 7feet! But this guy was slow and had no strategy, so Krillin easily won. The class stared in awe, surprised that this little dude had just beaten up their best guy. 

"That was fun ! Who's next?" Krillin asked.

All the guys stepped back, not wanting to face the same fate as Reeia.

Krillin looked to the teacher.

"Coach? Wanna spar with me?"

The coach nearly burst into tears!

Mr. Oppew quickly ran out of the gym yelling, "I CAN'T TAKE ALL THIS BEATING ANYMORE! MOMMY!"

Krillin shrugged his shoulders and walked out.

*what's gotten into him?*

________________________________________________________

After all their classes, the boys finally met up again, all telling about their classes.

"Man ! you should have seen that weak shit's face when i grabbed it!"

Training time came and no one dared to spar with Vegeta, Goku, or Krillin after what had happened during gym class. The boys didn't mind though, so they battled with each other who were a way better challenge than any guys at the school.

Vegeta, Goku, and Krillin were walking back to their room after dinner. Vegeta had his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. Krillin on the other hand was smiling and having fun , thinking that his day went great. And Goku was holding a bowl in his hand, eating it and complaining about how the school should serve more food for hungry sayians.

"Hey look at that!" Krillin pointed out several groups of boys were walking together chattering like girls, all of them holding a piece of paper.

When the boys finally got back to their room, they had also received some kind of letter.

Dear residents of room 910,

As a tradition that has gone long back, we will be holding a mask ball. The ball is to celebrate the beginning of a new school year. And what kind of ball will it be without girls?! So girls that are attending Serendipity's school for girls will attend our mask ball. The ball is to be held in our gym on Friday night of next week at 7pm. Any kind of getting into trouble will result in not being able to attend the ball. We highly suggest that boys purchase their masks this weekend. So, be looking forward to this ! Maybe you'll find the girls of your dreams at this dance.

Principal Hurbert.

The boys all stared at each other after reading the letter.

"YES!"

________________________________________________________

yea! i got my chapter up! if it took long, sorry but i just got a new cd player/mp3player! if anyone can tell me what's the use to having one, please do, i really can't see any difference ! review me and tell me what ya think! Toodles!


	5. Too Bad Their Masks Were On

Chapter 5

Too Bad There Were Masks On

~Hello. Thank you for the review. I have no flames. This might be long. I'm going for ten pages again. Well to find out what happens next you need to scroll down and read~

~~~~~*********************~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~

After classes

************~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~*********

Vegeta placed his crown on the table. HE didn't want everyone fawning over him. IT was so annoying! HE took his wallet and walked out the door. Kakarot and Krillin were waiting outside.

Vegeta smirked and signaled the guards to follow him. They were going shopping. Amazing isn't it? They needed to get their tuxedos and masks for the Mask Ball.

"Hey, look there's that geek, Weak Shit, running at us." Krillin remarked pointing at the running figure.

Yamcha ran toward them with an envelope in his hand. HE sneered and began talking", you have a letter from your father, your _highness._

Vegeta smirked and took the letter from the baka Saiyan. HE glanced at it and waited till Yamcha left. Yamcha got the message, left, and muttered something about royalty being spoiled and so bratty. Krillin shot a parting ki blast at Yamcha and watched him jump up in the air with a shout of pain with delight.

"Good shot, Krillin." Vegeta commented as he ripped open the letter. 

Krillin smiled at the compliment. Vegeta started reading the letter. It read:

Dear Son and Company,

This is your fathers. We wanted to warn you of a criminal that has just escaped. She has committed many acts of treason. We wanted to warn you boys because she is a dangerous villain. She has blond hair and is a fine one to look at. Oh yes, and hope you enjoy your boarding school. Her name is Fanny.

Yours truly,

King Vegeta

General Bardock

Captain Recta 

(I don't know Krillin's father's name. So I made up one)

"Oh, who cares?" Vegeta said angrily. He bitterly hated his father.

"This is an all boys school. What could be the harm?" Krillin said as he threw the letter into the trash.

"Lets just buy our suits and masks for the ball and get it over with." Kakarot said as he bit into an apple.

"For once, Kakarot you had a good idea." Vegeta said and smirked.

"Lets go." Krillin said as he pushed the door open for his two friends.

"I want to do this swiftly. Men do not shop it is shameful." Vegeta said as he launched into the air.

"At least there will be girls." Krillin said as he and Kakarot followed the Prince into the sky.

"Will there be food?" Kakarot asked hopefully.

Vegeta sighed and nodded. Kakarot always thought with his stomach unless the girls were around. Krillin smiled and chuckled. They flew down when they reached the finest shops.

"Why don't we stay longer? We haven't seen a real girl in days. Lets drag this out." 

Kakarot suggested as he looked at the bakery across the street.

"Kakarot, this is amazing! You have had two good ideas in one day." Vegeta said and smirked.

"Thanks… I think…" Kakarot replied with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah. After shopping lets get some food. I am getting hungry." Krillin uttered.

Vegeta nodded and strode into the first shop he saw. IT had a display on tuxedos. Kakarot and Krillin followed reluctantly. Usually maids did their shopping; this was their first time going shopping willingly.

A tall woman strode out with her tail waving lazily behind her. She looked kindly in her homely dress standing before the. She looked at all of the men.

"What would you like today, gentlemen?" The woman asked Vegeta.

"Onna, give us three tuxes" Vegeta ordered.

"I am sorry, but at this shop. You tell us your sizes and we make them. Then you return in an hour and we have them ready for you." The woman replied looking apologetic.

"Waist 33, Neck 16, sleeves 34, Pant length 30, Chest 35." Vegeta spat out.

The woman nodded and began writing down the numbers. She suddenly spoke," You know, sir. You have the same measurements and looks as our prince."

"Everyone says that.' Vegeta replied.

The woman nodded to Kakarot for him to begin his list.

"Waist 36, Neck 17, sleeves 37, Pant length 42, Chest 37." Kakarot said in a monotone tone.

"Waist 30, Neck 15, sleeves 28, Pant Length 24, Chest 31." Krillin said and blushed.

"Dear, you have very small sizes, but I'll tell the tailor to do the best she can." The lady said as she finished noting their measurements.

Vegeta snickered and Kakarot laughed out loud. Krillin blushed three shades of red. The woman had already gone to back of the shop. They read a sign that said return in one hour so they left.

"Shorty, find a mask shop." Vegeta ordered Krillin.

Krillin grumbled and nodded. When Vegeta's back turned Krillin threw a ki blast at him. Vegeta phased out and blocked it just in time. Vegeta smirked arrogantly. Krillin grumbled and pointed it to a shop at the end of the block.

Not far behind Yamcha followed. HE was going to get a Prince Vegeta Mask. He wanted to mock that arrogant bastard. Maybe someone would even mistake him for the Prince. He smirked and went into the tuxedo shop that the trio had just left.

"I think there are some girls in there. They are probably from the school across." Krillin remarked. He had gotten over his bad mood about the insults Vegeta had dished out.

"Good. I am afraid that we might have lost our prowess at capturing girl's hearts." Vegeta said as he rubbed his hands together with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Yay! " Kakarot yelled out when he saw the girls.

The trio walked in catching the eye of every single female in the store. Al lot of woman were eyeing their muscular bodies, which caused Vegeta to smirk. He headed toward the animal section. There were very manly animals here.

"Follow me." Vegeta said as he strolled over there with the smirk still planted on his handsome face.

The other two men followed him to the back aisle. There were masks for every single animal alive there. 

Vegeta looked through the racks snorting with disgust until he reached the dragons section. HE picked out a red dragon that bared its fangs. It hid his hair too. From far away you could really think that a dragon was approaching. Vegeta took immediate liking to the daring mask. He tried it on and it fit perfectly. It was like it was made for him.

He started walking around the shop testing his vision through the tiny eye slits. It worked, but suddenly he bumped into a figure wearing a mask that covered her face with flowers spreading over its smooth white surface. It looked beautiful.

"I am so sorry." The blue haired girl remarked.

"Oh, no its my fault. You are so beautiful in that mask. You have a cerulean tail too." Vegeta replied eyeing her blue hair and cerulean tail.

"Well, I am different. You look dashing in—" the beautiful blue haired girl was pulled back by a black haired girl.

That woman had looked so beautiful so perfect. She had fine speaking in her too. Obviously she was of noble birth. Maybe he would see her at the dance. He'd look for that mask at the ball.

Vegeta took off the disguise and walked back to the aisle. He patiently waited for Kakarot and Krillin to pick their masks. (He's actually waiting!)

Kakarot decided to take a snow leopard mask. It was arranged with the mouth barely open showing only its fangs. The eye slits were small enough that it would look like it was really not a mask at all. It had phony fur to make it feel real. There was the perfect number of obsidian dots over the face of the mask. IT looked perfect among the white cloth that was the mask.

Krillin looked at several masks till he found the right one. A mask covered half his face. IT covered the side. IT was ebony with flames curling over the side. Krillin looked great in it. It would take people's attention off his baldhead.

"Good choices. I like them." Vegeta complimented.

" I like yours too." Both of them replied. Vegeta had actually given them a compliment!

They paid for their masks. Unfortunately Vegeta didn't see the blue Saiyan again. He was going to find out about her. There was just something about that woman. 

"We have half an hour left before the suits are done. Let's find some girls!" Krillin suggested as he looked at a clock in another shop.

"Okay." Vegeta and Kakarot said at the same time.

They spotted some girls by the bakery so they walked over there. They began their flirting. Soon all three Saiyans were in the movie theater. Making out with some whores.

Yamcha had walked into the shop the moment they entered the movie theater. HE looked around till he found the face section and sure enough there was Prince Vegeta's face smirking at him. He took it out of the rack and examined it.

It would fool an idiotic whore. They probably had hundreds of whores at that school, Serendipity's School For Girls. He smiled and bought the mask. He went back to the dormitories and relaxed.

Vegeta came out of the theater with a few strands of long curly black hair on his armor. He took the hair off and snorted with disgust. Whores could only give you a few moments pleasure. He still wanted more. He hadn't had a girl in so long…

Krillin had a stray lipstick mark on his face, which he quickly wiped away with his glove, which was luckily a black pair. Krillin had enjoyed the last whore. She was a good kisser. HE licked his mouth.

Kakarot had not understood I=his whore. She had talked about something weird. He didn't understand. Oh well. HE looked around to find the next one. He had forgotten his stomach. 

Vegeta pointed to a trio of approaching whores They went after them like hounds a fox. The girls 

instantly submitted and again they were in the movie theater. 

When they came back into the sunlight, they licked their lips and looked for more. When they saw no one in sight, they decided to go to the shop and pick up their outfits. 

"There are no beautiful whores in sight. Lets go and pick up our tuxedos." Vegeta said as he flew to the other end of the street.

Krillin nodded and pulled Kakarot away from a display of pastries at the bakery. You could see the drool in Kakarot's mouth.

"I haven't got any food since lunch." Kakarot whined.

"We can eat later. Lunch was only four hours ago." Krillin replied which silenced Kakarot.

They walked into the store. Their orders were among the others. Vegeta searched through them and finally found the bill. IT wasn't that much for a prince. He paid the man there and left in a hurry. 

He was getting hungry too. How embarrassing! He couldn't control his own instincts.

Vegeta flew back to the boarding school with Krillin and Kakarot just behind. Vegeta flew through a broken window into the cafeteria. Kakarot jumped up and down as they waited for the food.

After about 10 minutes of waiting. The Three Saiyans got very irritated. Vegeta's tail unraveled from his waist and twitched with annoyance.

"Hurry up in there before I have to blast you all." Vegeta yelled into the kitchen.

Out the door hurried a tiny man carrying at least seventy capsules obviously full of food. He set it over ten of the mess hall's tables. The tiny man bowed and left. He seemed scared of the three mad and hungry Saiyans.

Before anyone blink an eye, Kakarot had swallowed two bowls of soup and was starting on a twenty-ounce steak. Krillin and Vegeta followed him anticipating the meal ahead. They feasted for ten minutes. That is all the time they needed to finish a meal when they were hungry.

Vegeta wiped his mouth with a linen napkin and pulled a disgusted face at Kakarot and Krillin's food stained outfits and faces. Kakarot had bits of different cooking all over his face. He had spilled wine on his blue spandex. It was sickening! 

Krillin looked the same. Vegeta handed them some linen towels to wipe their faces with. They wiped their faces and started walking into the corridor.

Yamcha had come to get some rations when Prince of all Bastards, Vegeta, suddenly punched him in the gut. He growled and tried to clout Vegeta back. Vegeta blocked it easily and still kept that stupid smirk on his face.

Vegeta's grip began to harden. He slowly crushed the bones in Yamcha's hand. Yamcha yelled with pain and Kakarot snickered. Vegeta let Yamcha go and watched him run off to the Infirmary.

Before he left that corridor he yelled back at the three friends who were still snickering," You'll regret that!"

Vegeta disregarded that and strode out the hall along with his two comrades. They went to their dorm rooms and found three more letters about the ball. Vegeta chose to read his own.

"Lets see what this crap is about." Vegeta said.

It read:

Dear Prince Vegeta,

As you know, our school is holding the Mask Ball in our gym this year. This letter is to describe the dance in more detail for you. You do not need to wear masks but this is recommended. This is formal wear. IF you come wearing a spandex you will not be able to attend the dance. This dance continues till midnight. At that time we will take off our masks and reveal our identities. I trust you to not get in trouble. Furthermore your father has informed us of your infatuation for girls. Therefore we would like to inform you that the Mask Ball is the only social event with the girls till next term. Therefore, I advise you to not get into trouble or you might lose your chance of finding the girls of your dreams.

Principal Hubert

"Damn, how are we suppose to handle no normal girls for that long! We have to stay on our behavior except in the onna's classes." Vegeta replied as he ripped the letters up and threw the in the trashcan.

"Okay." Kakarot said and Krillin nodded.

"Lets go train. We need to look good for the girls even though we already look great." Vegeta said as he took out a blue spandex with the royal crest.

Kakarot nodded and took out his black spandex with the crest of the Elites on its front.

Krillin pulled out his black spandex that had the same crest as Kakarot's.

The trio put on their white stainless crisp gloves and pulled on their white boots. They decided no armor. It would only drag them down when they were in the Gravity Room and sparring. 

"The capsule is in the bottom of the third drawer, Kakarot." Krillin said.

"I'll get it. Where should we put it?" Kakarot said as he found the capsule.

"I say we go to the gym yard. The gym teacher is afraid of us, so he won't complain." Vegeta said as he walked out the back door of their dorm room. They were on the first floor in the special rooms.

They followed the prince out of the dorm. The trio launched into the air and landed in the gym yard. When some of the boys there saw the trio coming they cleared out quickly. Vegeta smirked and threw the capsule on the ground three feet away from them.

The capsule exploded and once the smoke was cleared away. There was their gravity training room. IT was the newest model that Dr. Briefs had made. HE too was another strange Saiyan. HE was purple.

"Vegeta, should you and me go Super?" Kakarot asked as he walked into the training room.

"Why not?" Vegeta replied as he powered up to the Super Saiyajin level.

Krillin blushed and followed Kakarot. He hadn't been able to reach super yet unlike his friends. Kakarot powered up and turned on the training room.

"How many Gs?" Krillin asked.

"What is the highest we have done?" Vegeta asked as he put some more weights on a dumbbell.

"Um, about 520x Vegetasei's gravity." Kakarot replied as adjusted the height of the pull-up bar to 9 feet.

"Then lets do 530x gravity." Vegeta replied and Kakarot punched in the buttons.

All three of the Saiyans suddenly fell to their knees. The gravitation pull was very powerful. Vegeta and Kakarot finally managed to get up on there two feet. Their tails were tense trying to withstand the pull. Five minutes later Krillin managed to get up on his two feet.

"It was harder than I thought it would be." Vegeta said as he slowly walked toward the dumbbells.

"Yeah." Kakarot replied as he started punching slowly at the air.

"How can you two even move?" Krillin asked as he hung onto a bench for support.

Vegeta smirked as he tried to lift the dumbbell with two hands. IT came slowly up inch by inch. Finally Vegeta brought it up to full height.

"Kakarot lets go to Level 2." Vegeta ordered as he stood up and began charging power.

"Okay." Kakarot replied as he stopped his punching and suddenly began to charge all his energy.

A few minutes later Vegeta and Kakarot had a gold aura surrounding them with blue electricity crackling with in the aura. They looked so powerful. 

Kakarot tested his power and found he could move easily within this gravitational pull at LEvel 2. Vegeta found it to be the same for him. 

"When it is easy. Its not training.' Vegeta said as he lowered his level back to 1.

" That's for you guys." Krillin muttered as he strained to breath.

"Krillin. I am tired of you not being able to handle what our superior powers can." Vegeta insulted Krillin.

"YEah. I am going to help you become super." Kakarot said with a smile.

"Thanks." Krillin said with a smile 

"Good luck. Lets see if you can get him to move at all." Vegeta said and smirked.

Krillin growled under his breath and let go of the steel bench. HE started to fall but Kakarot caught him and supported him as he stood up. Kakarot showed Krillin how to spread his weight so he could stand.

Finally Krillin was able to stand. He wavered but he managed to stand. Kakarot did some punches slowly and told Krillin to do the same. Krillin managed to do one and then fell to the ground.

After another hour of Vegeta's insults and several falls. Krillin got incredibly angry at himself. He charged all his power. His aura began to change from white to gold. He was finally doing it!

Krillin continued charging and a roar escaped his lips.

"hey, Vegeta! Krillin is going Super!" Kakarot yelled at Vegeta.

"Stop kidding, Kakarot! That tiny little midget could never make it!" Vegeta replied as he continued doing one fingered push ups.

"I am serious! Just look!" Kakarot yelled back. Kakarot began doing one fingered push ups too.

"Fine, I'll humor you two bakas." Vegeta said as he looked up toward Krillin.

Vegeta looked so surprised. 

"He's actually doing it!" Vegeta said.

A few seconds later Krillin became Super Saiyan. It looked different though since Krillin had a shiny bald head. The gold aura surrounded him. He had finally done it!

"Good job!" Kakarot said.

Krillin smiled and shot a ki blast. They trained for a few more hours.

"Lets call it a night." Krillin said and the other two nodded.

They descended to regular level and headed back to their dorm room. They went to bed, They had to sleep well because tomorrow was the dance.

~~~**

I hope you like it! I know it was sort of long though. I let Krillin go Super because I feel sorry for the little guy. He's always so weak at least now he's not as weak. Please R&R!


	6. I Wish

Chapter 6 Maybe I'll see him again  
  
~*~*~ Sorry, this one may be a little. Short but I hope you'll like it. The reason this one didn't come out for a while is I had writers block. I couldn't think and I am not sure IF Declaration of Love will continue because my partner who wrote that is sort of quitting Fanfiction. I'll ask her. ~*~*~  
  
Bulma yawned sleepily as she woke up. The dance was tommorow and they still hadn't bought anything. Bulma shook ChiChi and 18 up.  
  
"Nani! Its only seven o clock!" !8 yelled as she tried to go back to sleep  
  
"We need to get our stuff for the ball tommorow." Bulma replied as she combed her indigo hair.  
  
18 and ChiChi immediately got out of bed when they thought of shopping. The girls changed and flew out the window.  
  
"Lets go."  
  
They soared through the sky doing loops and twists for the fun of it. Bulma looked down and say several boys staring at them. Perfect! They weren't even down on the ground and they already had boys tailing them.  
  
Within seconds the boys had shot into the air like corks from a bottle. They started to tail the girls slowly increasing their speed.  
  
"Guess we don't have to pay for our masks and gowns." 18 remarked and chuckled as the guys caught up.  
  
"Hello girls. May we escort you ladies into town?" The leader said as she he flashed his smile.  
  
The saoyan to the right spoke quickly after his friend. "Should we not make introductions first, my friends."  
  
His friends agreed and they each took their turn to speak.  
  
"I'm Hiro." The leader said as he flew over by Bulma's side.  
  
"I'm Ossin." The boy in the back said as he took ChiChi by the hands shyly.  
  
"I'm Ukon." The second boy said and flashed a brilliant smile.  
  
" I'm Bulma." Bulma said absentmindedly as she landed on the streets below them.  
  
"I'm 18 and that's ChiChi." 18 said as she landed next to Bulma and ChiChi followed with the guys hand still on hers.  
  
In a few minutes the girls had found them boring and ditched them. They landed by the costume store and walked in. !8 immediately chose a lioness mask and paid for her mask without speaking a word the entire time. ChiChi went about the store until she found the opne for here. IT was a beautifulface with a butterfly poised on a flower on the right side. ChiChi immediately bought it and the two girls began to patiently wait for Bulma.  
  
Bulma did a bit of searching until she found the right one. IT wcovered half her face. On its side flowers crawled up and down its length. She pout oit on then walked to the other dside of the store and bumbed into a man wearing a dragon mask.  
  
Without warning Bulma's flirting instincts took over, but before she could even find out his names her friends had dragged her to the register to pay for her mask.  
  
" I wish I had seen his face." Bulma said longingly.  
  
``~~~~***** Sorry that its kind of short but I had writer's block, but I hoped u like it. I am thinking a starting a new fanfic too. Please R/R! 


	7. The Mask Ball

Chapter 7 The Mask Ball  
  
I am so SORRY that I haven't updated. I just haven't got the inspiration till now and I had a lot of stuff to do at school. This is the chapter you have all been waiting for; it's the ball where the soul mates are fated to meet. ENJOY! R/R!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The dawn broke bright and cheerful over Vegetasei as the six teenagers wake up. The girls head toward breakfast. After finishing the preparation for the ball begins and nothing and I mean nothing can stop a girl from making herself look beautiful.  
  
Bulma combed her hair with a dreamy look upon her face. She was thinking of the man she had met yesterday. His name, for now, would be the "Dragon Man". The chance of meeting him was slight, but he could be there.  
  
"Hello?" 18 said as she knocked Bulma on the head.  
  
"Huh? Sorry, I was just spacing out." Bulma replied.  
  
"Bulma has a crush!" ChiChi jeered in a singsong voice.  
  
"Whatever". Bulma replied and continued to comb her aqua hair.  
  
Elsewhere and later.  
  
"Hurry up Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Hold on. I am just adjusting my mask." Kakarot replied as he positioned the mask perfectly.  
  
"We still have to fly all the way across town to the girls school." Remarked the masked shorty.  
  
"Its no big deal. We still have five minutes before it starts! It will take us like a second to fly there." Responded Vegeta.  
  
"True". Krillin said.  
  
At that exact moment the girls started walking to the gym and the boys were flying across the city. The dance had been well decorated in a perfect Saiyan form. There were already several people mingling and dancing together. Barely anyone recognized anyone else; unless they had bought masks together or had come together.  
  
Vegeta searched futilely for the flower mask or a cerulean tail. Bulma also searched for the "Dragon Man". While the two continued their search there friends turned to the vast crowd of disguised Saiyans.  
  
Kakarot and Krillin mingled and traveled through the crowd looking for a girl to dance with. Krillin looked dashing in his mask of curling red flames. He caught many a girl's eye, but none so far had caught his. Kakarot was faring the same so he headed toward the food table. To his luck a girl was there too. She seemed to be getting a glass of punch. Kakarot decided to help her; he poured the punch for her and flashed his boyish smile.  
  
"Hey, thanks. That's a cool mask." ChiChi complimented. "Its not that great." Kakarot blushed, "Yours is way better. It has that butterfly on that flower.Yeah." "Uh huh. Want to dance?" ChiChi replied with a coy smile on her face. "Sure". Goku swung her on to the dance floor.  
  
Krillin had decided to request a song. As he was heading over to the DJ's table, he accidentally bumped into someone. He stood back up and shook himself free of the dust that had gathered. A lioness stared up at him; he offered a hand, which she refused.  
  
"What did you think you were doing, baldy?" 18 growled. "I was trying to . um. ask you if you would dance with me." Krillin asked timidly while making puppy dog eyes. 18's eyes softened a tiny bit. "Well than let's dance", she answered.  
  
The two couples danced on while their friends hunted for each other. Vegeta looked around and then suddenly he saw himself. It was probably some pathetic loser trying to suck up to him. He would disregard that wimp for now; he had other things to chase. Vegeta strained his eyes to look for the sapphire hair and tail. Suddenly out of nowhere she appeared talking to someone. He stalked toward her.  
  
"May I have the pleasure of a dance?" Vegeta asked bowing. "Its you! Of course!" Bulma replied gleefully. "And who may I be?" Vegeta asked smirking behind his red dragon mask. "The "dragon man". We met in the shop." Bulma replied as he swirled her around the gym. "Oh, I see." Vegeta said mysteriously.  
  
"THE UNVEILING OF THE MASKS WILL BEGIN IN FIVE MINUTES. BE PREPARED!" An announcer said over the P.A.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Sorry, folks! That's the end of this chapter. Now remember to R/R! 


	8. Revenge

Chapter 8 Revenge  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Sorry I haven't written in so long.*hides behind Vegeta and Goku* the holidays got me real busy so yeah . . . WARNING! This chapter might inspire hatred against me, but it is all part of the story. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
"Boys, girls get in a single file line please." Principal Hubert called out o the dancing couples.  
  
The three couples loathed to part, but they did slowly. Everyone else had complied long ago and was waiting on them. Slowly the teenagers turned to face each other.  
  
"On the count of three, you will take your masks off. We shall begin the count in 10 minutes." Principal Hubert said and cringed as he heard the groans of the teens.  
  
Yamcha grinned evilly as he decided to play a trick on the almighty prince. HE randomly grabbed a purse and pulled the I.D. out. Oh, perfect! It was that criminal's I.D.  
  
"What are you doing in my purse, Yamcha?" Allie asked with a dangerous tone in her voice.  
  
"All part of the plan, babe." Yamcha replied. She smiled and left.  
  
The grinning Yamcha sidled his way over to Vegeta who was getting some punch with those lackeys of his. Yamcha tried to put on what he thought was a sadly serious face. Vegeta turned and growled as he saw the poor imitation of him.  
  
"What do u want wannabe?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"I have horrible news for you, your Highness." Began Yamcha in a worshipping tone.  
  
"Spit it out!" Vegeta ordered haughtily as he walked back to the cerulean flirt.  
  
"The girl you are dancing with is a.a.a. criminal!" Yamcha lied.  
  
"You can't be serious! She is an angel!" Vegeta replied angrily as he picked up the masked liar by the neck.  
  
Vegeta was angry, but the boy could be telling the truth. He didn't want it to be true. This girl had actually interested him.  
  
"I want proof!" Vegeta growled.  
  
"Here you go sir. I went into her purse; her I.D. gives proof that she is Fanny Parnan." Yamcha explained to the unbelieving Vegeta.  
  
The I.D. showed a blonde haired girl smiling seductively. The name read Fanny Parnan. His father had written about the girl. It couldn't be the truth because he didn't want it to be. Oh, he would find out.  
  
"No, NO! It can't be true!" Vegeta roared as his aura crackled with electricity.  
  
People had begun to stare at Vegeta. Suddenly their sensitive noses were assaulted with smoke. Vegeta's mask had burned to a crisp. He suddenly disappeared like a flash, as did Bulma.  
  
Krillin and 18 swayed around the gym staring into the depths of each other's eyes. It looked romantic except for the fact that Krillin was such a shorty. He only came up to 18's shoulder. It was so sad.  
  
Kakarot stuffed toast points down his throat in enormous amounts. Amazingly he didn't choke at all. ChiChi laughed while she watched him, but she was getting bored and losing interest quickly. (Ooo am I going to ruin the oncoming relationship? MUHAHAHA)  
  
ChiChi started walking off to talk to this cutie she had spotted taking off his mask. Before she took two steps, she was in Kakarot's arms dancing.  
  
'Hmm, this could turn interesting if he could forget about his passion for food.' ChiChi thought.  
  
Suddenly someone's voice boomed over the intercom. It was the principal's. "It is time everyone! (drum roll in background) 1.2.3!" he said as everyone fussed with the straps, buttons, and buckles on their various masks.  
  
Krillin craned his neck to stare at the beautiful face before him. He had fallen in love with 18 and she with him. Guess now there will be no more flirting for either of them. (at least with other people anyways) Lets leave them for now and move on to ChiChi and Kakarot.  
  
ChiChi pulled off her mask slowly to anger Kakarot. Kakarot had ripped it off. He had wanted to show his boyishly cute face to Chi. He started tapping his toe impatiently then he just pulled it off and kissed her in plain sight of everyone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Aww isn't that sweet! Well you will have to wait till the next chap to find out what happens between Veg and Bulma. Please add in your review if you want to be emailed when I update. 


	9. But But

Chapter 9 But.But. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* A/N: I hope you enjoy this, but I warn you, you might really hate me BECAUSE.I am not going to tell you what happened during Veggie and Bulma's talk. A little info cause this is a few days later. 18 and Krillin are going out and as are ChiChi and Kakarot. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Vegeta growled at everyone as he passed them, several had to visit the Informatory. Krillin and Kakarot followed behind eyeing the grouchy friend. He had been this way ever since last night with that so called "Bulma". When Krillin had asked if he had got any action, Vegeta exploded and almost killed the little guy.  
  
"Veggie?" Kakarot prodded softly. "What?" Vegeta grunted grumpily. "Are you ok? We can cruise the town if you want." Krillin said trying to comfort his comrade. "You could tag along on our dates." Kakarot offered. "Why would I want to meet those bakanas?" replied Vegeta with a touch of his old self. "Watch it, Vegeta. You may be my friend, but you better not insult 18 or ChiChi," Growled Krillin as he prepared to fight. "That wasn't an insult; that was the truth, besides they aren't worth my time anyway." Retorted Vegeta with that familiar smirk on his chiseled face. "You could always pump them for info on Bulma." Kakarot suggested and dodged the ki blast from Vegeta. "NEVER say that name again! She is not Bulma! She is Fanny, the traitorous criminal," Shouted Vegeta as he punched a rather large hole in the brick wall. "I can't believe that, she doesn't look or act like Fanny." Kakarot said with a naïve look on his boyishly cute face. "Whatever." Vegeta replied as he stalked to their dorm room. ~*Elsewhere*~ Bulma lay crying in her bed; tissues surrounded the cerulean beauty. She just couldn't understand; why did the onyx- eyed prince hate her so? Vegeta had shunned her after just one date; Bulma hadn't done anything wrong as far as she could tell. The dance had been wonderful. It was love at first sight. "Bulma, stop being so depressed and come with us on our dates or I'll have to kick your ass!" 18 ordered. "Fine, but don't expect me not to drag the date down," Bulma replied. "Well, I heard that they are bringing Vegeta with them!" ChiChi said and watched happily as Bulma perked up a tiny bit. "Well, then I am not going with you guys unless I have a date. I want to make that jackass jealous of what he could have gotten." Bulma said haughtily. "That's the spirit!" 18 replied. "well its settled then." ChiChi said happily ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* I know its kind of short, but I have writer's block and I'm being evil cause you have to wait till the next chap to find out what happens at the date. 


	10. Pathetic!

Chapter 10 Pathetic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~ I am not dead. I'm sorry I haven't been writing for so long. Its just I was so busy with school and my cousin wasn't exactly helping me. One of my best friends just moved away and yeah. So this chapter will be the date and some other stuff. Enjoy! R/R! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
Bulma entered the restaurant, dressed in a tight halter and a miniskirt. If she couldn't have him, She was going to toy with him. The boys hadn't arrived yet, so they seated themselves on the balcony at their reserved table. The atmosphere was very romantic, as candles were placed on the tables ChiChi squealed with delight.  
  
"Hey Kakarot!" ChiChi said as Kakarot sat down next to her. "Hey, Beautiful." Replied Kakarot as he wrapped his muscular arms around her. "Hi, Krillin." 18 greeted in her usual monotone voice. "Hello." Krillin answered as he sat next to her.  
  
Suddenly, tension erupted in the room as Vegeta and Bulma met each other's eyes. Vegeta glared daggers at her as he scowled at the other Saiyans. The two couples had planned it perfectly. Both of the couples knew that they liked each other and Bulma was NOT Fanny, but Vegeta couldn't understand the concept and Bulma was now very, very, very angry. This restaurant had been chosen for its romantic mood so Vegeta and Bulma could fall back in some sort of love. Only one seat was left and it was next to Bulma, so he had to sit down or stand.  
  
"Why did you invite a criminal into our midst?" Vegeta asked coldly as the waiter approached. "Why do you say so, Vegeta? After all, the only villain here is you!" Bulma replied scathingly. "Yeah right! Look who's talking, Ms. I'm-going-to-Try-to-seduce- the-prince-of-all-Saiyans-so-I-can-continue-to-betray-the-kindom!" "FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM NOT FANNY!" Bulma screamed as if letting all her emotions pur into that one sentence.  
  
Silence reigned for a few minutes after that outburst. Thee waiter had come back with everything on the menu and hurriedly scampered back to the kitchen away from the angry prince and beautiful woman.  
  
Vegeta abruptly left the room in anger after grabbing several of the dishes piled on the elegant wooden table. Bulma was pouting, ChiChi and 18 were silently eating, and as usual the men were shoveling in the food in rapid pace.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~ Sorry this was so short, still have writer's block. Hope you enjoyed it. 


	11. Anger

Chapter 10 Anger ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*I am so sorry I haven't updated. I have been really busy. But I promise this chap will be longer than the last one. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everyone silently ate his or her food with no appetite after Vegeta left. There was a still tension in the air as they pondered over what to do. Bulma was seething with anger; her tail swishing irritated back and fort in an endless rhythm. Suddenly Bulma's spoon and chopsticks clanked on the polished surface of the wooden table on the balcony.  
  
"I don't know why I ever liked that immature boy! He doesn't even have the grace of royalty!" Bulma growled in rage. The others unconsciously backed away: Bulma was glowing with the golden aura of super Saiyan.  
  
"Now, now Bulma. Vegeta is just different that's all." Kakarot said in a soft understanding voice.  
  
Her eyes softened somewhat as she settled down. " I am not that Fanny bitch! Do I look like I'm a blonde?! You guys better believe me!"  
  
"Of course we do. Even in this short time we've known you. Kakarot and I believe you completely. I bet it was someone who plotted this." Krillin said.  
  
"Why don't you tell us what happened?" ChiChi said.  
  
"Well, ok." Bulma said and took a deep breath prepared to pour out all her bitter rage and sorrow into the telling of this tale.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*Flash back ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So who exactly are you Dragon Man?" Bulma asked as she swayed about in Vegeta's muscular arms. Vegeta just used his ultimate knowing smirk and temporarily left her to get some punch for the both of them. During that time someone had been talking to Vegeta. He came back angrily and he teleported the both of them to a hill miles away from the royal capital. Then he began to barrage Bulma with outrageous questions about who she was. "YOU ARE A TRAITOR TO THE KINGDOM!" Vegeta roared as he stalked around the clearing confusing the bewildered Bulma.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Bulma said: her fiery temper had too been unleashed in one of its most powerful forms.  
  
"You are Fanny. The infamous traitor."  
  
"Do I like look like Fanny, you baka! Besides I have blue hair. I am true to this kingdom. You don't think a lot of things through do you. You are such a bastard!" Bulma said in a serious tone with an edge of malice.  
  
"How dare do you talk to the royal Prince of Vegetasei like that," Vegeta said and continued as he say the look of surprise on Bulma's pale face. "That's right. I am your prince. Now to kneel to me you lowly onna!"  
  
That was the last straw. Bulma had never been called an onna in such a contemptuous way. Vegeta had hell to pay. Both of them were now in Super Saiyan form.  
  
" I have a name! I'm not a lowly onna! Screw you!" Bulma said.  
  
"Fine if you want me to reveal you for the traitor that you surely are, then I will, bitch!" Vegeta said as he flew off into the dark night.  
  
Bulma collapsed on the ground at this final statement.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ End of flashback *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~ Bulma said and sighed. Everyone went back to their dorm rooms to mull over the tale. Krillin decided to hear Vegeta's version of the tale  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*End of the chapter. Please R and R. Thanx to my faithful reviewers. See ya! 


End file.
